


The More I Drink

by parkersharthook



Series: The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harley Stark-Rogers, M/M, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Stark-Rogers Family, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, celebrating their 21st birthday, go them, morgan stark-rogers - Freeform, peter and reader are twins, stark-rogers reader, they turned 21, this is fluffy, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: You and Peter celebrate your 21st birthday with alcohol and questions, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Truth Or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> age check:  
> Harley - 26  
> Peter & y/n - 21  
> Morgan - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi I’m Y/N Stark-Rogers.”
> 
> “And I’m Peter Stark-Rogers.”
> 
> “And we are here with Cut to celebrate our 21st birthday which occurred one week ago!”
> 
> “And to celebrate our 21st we are playing Truth or Drink twin edition.”

“Hi I’m Y/N Stark-Rogers.”

“And I’m Peter Stark-Rogers.”

“And we are here with Cut to celebrate our 21st birthday which occurred one week ago!”

“And to celebrate our 21st we are playing Truth or Drink twin edition.”

_[Welcome to cut, we are very happy to have you here with us today. To get started, who is the favorite child?]_

You laughed slightly, “between just us two or also Harley and Morgan?”

“Well if we include them, it’s definitely Morgan.” Peter laughed

“Oh hands down it’s Morgan, no questions asked.” You sipped at the rum and coke they provided you with, “but between the two of us it’s you Peter.”

Peter rolled his eyes and sipped at his own drink, “I don’t know about that…”

“Well, I do. It’s you.”

“whatever.”

_[Did you know when the other lost their virginity?]_

Peter grimaced, “Ew no! and I don’t want to hear about that!”

You rolled your eyes with a frown, “And I don’t want to tell you… geez. I also don’t want to know when you lost yours.”

Peter nodded, “Good we’re in agreement.”

_[Have you ever stolen from each other?]_

You nodded with a laugh, “Oh most definitely.”

Peter did a double, almost spitting his drink out. “What?! What did you take?”

You laughed and shrugged, “I’ve definitely taken money from your room, I steal your shirts and hoodies all the time. Oh I took your iPad for a while… I gave that one back but yeah I took it.”

Peter looked at you in shock, “You little menace…” He shook his head in disbelief, “At least I know I’m the better sibling now though because I have never stolen from you.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“believe it.” Peter said over the rim of his glass.

_[Who’s the more successful sibling?]_

You both answered at the same time with the same answer, “Me.” Call it twin-tuition or whatever but it also might just be siblings thinking they’re better than the other.

Peter defended himself first, “are you kidding? I’m literally graduating from MIT the top of my class.”

“And I’m graduating from Columbia!” You shouted incredulously

Peter rolled his eyes, “yeah with a business major.”

Your jaw dropped in shock and slight anger, “Just because you do biomechanical engineering doesn’t make you better than me!”

“No but at least I’ll be able to get a job.” Oh you wanted to smack the smug right out of his words.

You were now shouting at him, “I’m literally taking over dad’s company when I’m older!”

Peter pointed at you harshly, “We’re both doing that and you know that. You’re just gonna be the Pepper Potts in the situation.”

You smirked at him “And you’re trying to tell me that Pepper is _less_ successful than dad?”

Peter groaned and threw his head back, instantly reaching for another drink. “fuck, fine you got me. She’s definitely not.”

_[Have you ever stolen from either of your dads?]_

Peter snorted, “well I’m assuming the answer is yes if you stole from me.”

You rolled your eyes, “Well I value dad and pop’s stuff more than yours so me stealing from you means nothing.” Peter rolled his eyes as you thought about the question. “I actually don’t think I have, I’ve never needed to.”

Peter stared at you with an offended look. You raised your glass in toast to him and took a sip. Peter answered, “I took the car without asking once. That made them pretty mad but it’s not like I kept it or anything.”

“yeah I don’t think I’ve even done that.”

Peter rolled his eyes and pointed at you with his drink before taking a sip, wincing at the strong drink. “one, you’re just saying that because they’ll watch this. Two, this is literally tequila on ice.”

You laughed loudly, a little snort coming out making you cover your mouth and Peter to laugh at you. You shook your head fervently, “No, I’m not just saying this because they’ll watch it. I’m telling the truth.”

_[Who’s the better looking sibling?]_

Peter shouted, “Me!”

You shook your head at him, “Me!”

Peter looked at you with furrowed brows, “are you joking?!” He began to count on his fingers, “I’m tall, I have abs, I have curly brown hair, I wear glasses, I’m literally the definition of a hot nerd.”

You rolled your eyes, “Just because you’re more conventionally attractive doesn’t make you better looking.”

Peter took a small sip of his drink and shrugged, “I really think it does.”

“don’t body shame me.”

“I’m not- what?”

You sighed and groaned, “fine. You can take that one.”

_[Who’s the smarter sibling?]_

You took a long sip of your drink, the tequila burning your throat as it goes down. “We both know it’s you so we don’t even have to argue this”

Peter smiled, “yes… but I feel like I also radiate more dumb bitch energy.”

You laughed loudly before leveling your head, “that’s fair.”

_[Who’s the sluttier sibling?]_

You laughed, “Oh me by like 10000 percent.”

Peter shook his head and took a generous sip, “I didn’t want to say it but….”

You smiled and nodded at him, “No, I wear that badge with pride, it’s definitely me.”

_[Have you ever hooked up with one of my friends?]_

You rested your chin on your fist as you looked to the ceiling. A finger on the other hand danced around the rim of your glass, your eyes squinting in though.

Peter furrowed his brows, “why do you have to think so hard? I feel like it’s a very simple yes or no answer.”

“I’m trying to remember!” you shouted in the midst of your laughter.

Peter laughed along with your, “well I haven’t!”

You pointed at him, “Lies!” You chuckled at Peter’s shocked and confused face. You continued, “You are literally dating MJ. She’s my best friend so….”

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, “ok but we were all mutual friends. It wasn’t like I went out of my way to pick one of your friends to hook up with.”

You groaned, “Fine, I’ll let it slide.”

_[which parent do you like better?]_

You giggled slightly as you finished off your second glass, “I think I might be a little drunk.”

“off two glasses?” peter knocked back the rest of his, “lightweight.”

“that first drink was more rum than coke and this one was probably 4 shots of tequila over ice.”

Peter raised a single brow at you and poured himself a shot of vodka, “lightweight. Shot?”

You rolled your eyes, “yeah sure.” The two of you knocked back the shots easily, only a slight grimace present on your faces.

Peter shook his head like a dog and smacked his own check lightly a few times, “focus. Back to the question.”

You looked off camera with a lazy smile, “which was?’

_[which parent do you like better?]_

Peter shook his head, “I’m not answering that…”

You also shook your head, “I’m not answering that either… I mean, I _have_ an answer but I’m not gonna say it.”

Peter widened his eyes at you, “you have an answer? I honestly don’t think I could choose.”

You winked obnoxiously, “I can and I did.”

Peter giggled, “they are so gonna kill you when they see this.”

“are you kidding? They’re gonna shower me with shit to become the favorite or to woo it out of me.”

Peter laughed again and you could see his cheeks get a little pink. Oh yeah… he was getting drunk. “now they’re not because you said that.”

“oh they definitely paused the video right after I said that. The rest of this is moot to them.”

Peter laughed loudly, head thrown back and eyes shut tight. He sobered up pretty quickly though when he remembered, “wait do we have to take a shot because we didn’t answer?”

“fuck.”

Two more shots down the hatch.

_[did either of you have sex in the others’ bed?]_

You grimaced and shook your head, “no.”

Peter gagged obnoxiously, “god no.”

You nodded, sipping your third drink. “good.”

Peter agreed, “I’m glad that’s that.”

_[Have you ever disliked one of your sibling’s partners?]_

Peter leaned his head against the back of the chair and slouched dramatically, “oh god yes!”

You opened your mouth like a gaping fish, “What?!”

Peter threw his hands out, exasperated. “you’ve dated such shitty people!”

You pointed at him, “But that’s not fair! You’ve only had one girlfriend and she’s my best friend.”

Peter shrugged, “I mean I kinda dated Liz…”

“Yeah but I liked her too, she was also my friend.”

Peter smiled a little smugly and sipped his cup with a pinky raised, “I guess I just have good taste.”

You snapped your fingers, “Oh wait! there was one I didn’t like.”

Peter frowned in confusion, “what? Who?”

“Harry.”

“oh.” A pause, “Ooohhhhh.” Peter chuckled loudly, “You just didn’t like us together because you wanted him for yourself.”

“Not true.”

“so true.”

You pinched your fingers together, the two hovering a centimeter apart. “Fine, a little true. But he was also kinda a dick.”

Peter nodded and sipped at his glass, “good thing that didn’t last long.”

_[who of your sibling’s friends is the hottest?]_

You clicked your tongue, “Oh Johnny by farrrrr.”

Peter scrunched his face up, “really? Johnny?”

You nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yeah and I know you can appreciate beauty in men so you must agree with me.”

Peter shrugged slightly, “I don’t know… I guess Johnny just isn’t my type. Also, Harley is not going to be happy about that. He’s very protective over his friends.”

You smiled into your glass, “Well he can get over it soo… What about you?”

“MJ, obviously.”

You rolled your eyes, “Cop out.”

Peter scoffed, “do you want me to name someone other my girlfriend who I think is hot?”

You groaned, “Ugh fineee”

_[If your sibling killed someone, would you help them hide the body?]_

Peter shook his head and sighed, “no.”

“What!? _I_ would help _you_!”

Peter threw his hands up in defense, “no! I do not need to be dragged into that. One of us has to make dads look good!”

“Okay well, we already established that that wasn’t going to be _me_.”

Peter shook his head at you, “still not helping you.”

You looked at peter with contempt, “Wow, I bet Harley would help me.”

“Then ask him.”

_[Who’s your favorite aunt/uncle?]_

You shrugged and rolled your head slightly, “I don’t think I have a favorite… I’m closest to Sam but that doesn’t necessarily make him my favorite.”

Peter laughed, “oh, so you can pick a favorite out of our dads but not our aunts and uncles.”

Your eyes rolled so hard, Peter thought you might’ve seen the back of your head. “Oh my god… let it go. Can _you_ pick a favorite aunt or uncle?”

Peter nodded and answered quickly, “Thor.”

You laughed, “Nat’s gonna kill you”

Peter’s eyes widened in shock, “fuck! I take it back, it’s definitely Nat.”

You shook your head, “Can’t take it back now…”

Peter shrugged and casually said, “I’m dead.”

_[What’s the most embarrassing story you can think of about one of our family members? If you can’t answer take 2 shots]_

Peter grimaced and looked to the camera, “I don’t think we can answer that…”

You shrugged, “I’ll answer it no problem.”

Peter looked to you, “y/n…”

You scoffed playfully, “right, like Clint doesn’t embarrass himself in public on the daily.”

“c’mon y/n… I don’t think-“

“pussy.” Peter frowned at you. You turned to the camera animated, “One time Clint was trying to pull a prank on our dads and he was executing said plan through the air vents and one of the vent opening grate things was loose and when he put his weight on it, he fell through and onto Bucky’s lap in the common area so everyone saw it.” You waggled a finger in the air, “Very funny.”

_[Are there any secret relationships going on in the tower? If you can’t answer take 2 shots.]_

“Can’t say.”

“Can’t say.”

Two more shots. Both you and Peter grimaced as the alcohol went down. You both were definitely a little drunk now.

_[Is the black widow a maternal figure?]_

Peter smiled, “actually yeah…”

“She babysat us all the time when our dads were unavailable or had date night or whatever.” You smiled as you recalled the fond memory.

“Best aunt we could ask for.”

You chuckled slightly, “Don’t tell pepper, she’ll be mad.”

_[Last one, do you enjoy being a twin?]_

“of course!” Peter exclaimed

You shrugged casually, “Eh.”

Peter looked offended, “y/n!”

You laughed, “Kidding, kidding. You know I love you Pete. I don’t think I could life without you.”

Peter smiled at you, “ditto.”

“ditto?! You fucking respond to that with ditto?!”

Peter laughed and took one last sip, “love ya sis.”


	2. Avengers React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers/your family react to your truth or drink video with Peter and of course they have to make fun of you a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @tcnyparker commented on tumblr: you should do a sequel with how the avengers react to the video 😂 
> 
> so yeah I took that comment and ran with it lol

“I am so excited to watch this video of you guys making a fool of yourself.” Clint said with a smile as he jumped over the back of the couch, landing not so gracefully with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Natasha snickered as she grabbed a handful of the popcorn, “it’ll definitely be good.”

Peter looked up from his textbook confused, “what video?”

“The truth or drink thing you did a few weeks ago, it aired earlier today.”

Peter perked up instantly, shutting his textbook and moving from the kitchen table to the living room where they were sitting. “it did?”

“yep and we’re gonna watch it. We’re waiting for the others of course and your sister but we’re definitely gonna watch it and make fun of you.”

“oh wow thanks Clint.”

He leaned his head against the back of the couch and smiled cheekily. As if on cue, Wanda, Sam and Bucky came into the common room. They all sat in various spots around the room and looked expectantly at the TV and then at Natasha when she made no move to turn it on.

“are we watching the video or not?”

“chill bucket we’ll get to it. You think I wanna miss the reaction the Superdads™️ have?”

Sam leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up. “can we hurry them up then?”

“You know when I made you Captain America, I assumed it meant you were a patient man.” Steve said with a smirk as he settled onto the already crowded couch, Tony quickly taking his spot on Steve’s lap.

“A, you knew what I was before you made me anything. B, get a room.”

“Well we did but then you summoned us to watch the video.” Tony quipped easily.

Peter blanched and instantly shivered in disgust, “ew I don’t need to hear this. Just- ew- bleh no.”

Tony turned to him, “I wanna say something like without that you wouldn’t be here but you’re adopted.”

Peter pointed a finger at him, “then shut your trap about it. You don’t have an excuse.”

Clint took a quick scan of the room, “where’s y/n? and banner?”

Bucky lazily gestured, snuggling further into the plush couch. “Banner is at a science conference and y/n is in her room.”

“FRIDAY, tell y/n to meet us in the common room will you?” Natasha supplied for them.

A moment later you walked into the room, still reading something off your phone as you bit into an apple casually. “what did you guys need?”

You glanced up to see everyone staring at you expectantly. “what?”

Peter sighed deeply, “they want to watch our truth or drink video and then make fun of us.”

“oh.” And then you shrugged and joined them on the couch.

Peter’s brow shot up, “you’re okay with this?”

“They’re going to do it anyways, plus they’re also making fun of you which I can’t miss.” You paused for a quick second, “and I have no shame.”

“wait! Don’t start without me!” Harley screeched from down the hall before sliding into the room on his socks and hurling himself onto the couch, ignoring the groans of protest. They _really_ needed to get a bigger couch. He wiggled slightly and then re _laxed, “okay start the video.”_

_-_

_[To get started, who is the favorite child?]_

_You laughed slightly, “between just us two or also Harley and Morgan?”_

_“Well if we include them, it’s definitely Morgan.” Peter laughed_

_“Oh hands down it’s Morgan, no questions asked.” You sipped at the rum and coke they provided you with, “but between the two of us it’s you Peter.”_

-

Steve paused the video and looked over at the two with an unimpressed look, “we do not have favorites.”

You just wanted to snicker because that may have been a record. 7 seconds in and you had already disappointed Pops.

Tony’s brow furrowed, “I’m more concerned that you two are just casually sipping at some drinks. No wincing, nothing.”

“moving on…” Peter quickly evaded, starting the video up again.

-

_You were now shouting at him, “I’m literally taking over dad’s company when I’m older!”_

_Peter pointed at you harshly, “We’re both doing that and you know that. You’re just gonna be the Pepper Potts in the situation.”_

_You smirked at him “And you’re trying to tell me that Pepper is less successful than dad?”_

-

Natasha cackled, “she makes a good point peter.”

“yes I know that and if you let the video play all the way through, you would have seen that I conceded that point.”

Nat shot him an unimpressed look causing Peter to wither slightly. Play.

-

_[Have you ever stolen from either of your dads?]_

_Peter snorted, “well I’m assuming the answer is yes if you stole from me.”_

_-_

Tony looked over with a serious expression, “y/n you better come clean right now and not let me find out from a video if you stole something from us.”

You rolled your eyes with a huff, “you guys have no faith in me I swear! Just play the damn video.”

-

_You rolled your eyes, “Well I value dad and pop’s stuff more than yours so me stealing from you means nothing.” Peter rolled his eyes as you thought about the question. “I actually don’t think I have, I’ve never needed to.”_

-

“I’ll take an apology now thanks.”

“you’ll take not being grounded.”

“yeah that works too.” You promptly shut your mouth and let the video continue

-

_[Who’s the sluttier sibling?]_

_You laughed, “Oh me by like 10000 percent.”_

_Peter shook his head and took a generous sip, “I didn’t want to say it but….”_

_You smiled and nodded at him, “No, I wear that badge with pride, it’s definitely me.”_

-

Clint outright cackled at this. Like hands on his stomach, keening forward, laughter bouncing off the walls, tears in his eyes cackled.

Steve just rubbed his temple, “Y/n we’ve talked about having a good public image.”

You squinted at him, “your own husband, my father and roll model, has a rep ten thousand times worse at 21 and yet I’m being scolded?”

Wanda surprised herself with a laugh before quickly covering her mouth with a small ‘sorry’. Tony squeezed Steve’s bicep, “don’t worry she’s already doing much better than me. It’s fine if she owns her sexuality, doesn’t mean we want to hear about it.”

“then shut your ears off.” Clint supplied casually. A beat of silence, “wait that’s just a me thing. Right, sorry.”

-

_[which parent do you like better?]_

-

“do we even want to know?” Steve asked, already so over this video.

Bucky laughed, “just watch the video.”

-

_You giggled slightly as you finished off your second glass, “I think I might be a little drunk.”_

_“off two glasses?” peter knocked back the rest of his, “lightweight.”_

_“that first drink was more rum than coke and this one was probably 4 shots of tequila over ice.”_

_Peter raised a single brow at you and poured himself a shot of vodka, “lightweight. Shot?”_

_You rolled your eyes, “yeah sure.” The two of you knocked back the shots easily, only a slight grimace present on your faces._

_Peter shook his head like a dog and smacked his own check lightly a few times, “focus. Back to the question.”_

_You looked off camera with a lazy smile, “which was?’_

-

You grimaced slightly, “okay now I’m getting slightly embarrassed." Nat just laid a hand on your shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

-

_[which parent do you like better?]_

_Peter shook his head, “I’m not answering that…”_

_You also shook your head, “I’m not answering that either… I mean, I have an answer but I’m not gonna say it.”_

_Peter widened his eyes at you, “you have an answer? I honestly don’t think I could choose.”_

_You winked obnoxiously, “I can and I did.”_

-

Tony paused the video and looked over to you. You were giggling quietly, chewing on your thumbnail in faux casualness. “you have a favorite dad?”

“maybe….”

“is it me?”

Steve scoffed, “no it’s obviously me.”

“You know y/n I’ve been meaning to get you something, let me just go get it from the lab.” Tony scurried off of Steve’s lap and ran out of the room.

Steve was quick to follow his actions, “I have something for you to just wait!”

Sam began laughing the minute they were out of the room and then looked to you, “that’s just cold.”

You let out a laugh of your own, “watch the rest.”

-

_“are you kidding? They’re gonna shower me with shit to become the favorite or to woo it out of me.”_

_Peter laughed again and you could see his cheeks get a little pink. Oh yeah… he was getting drunk. “now they’re not because you said that.”_

_“oh they definitely paused the video right after I said that. The rest of this is moot to them.”_

-

The room filled with loud laughter. Damn, your parents were predictable.

-

_[Have you ever disliked one of your sibling’s partners?]_

_You snapped your fingers, “Oh wait! there was one I didn’t like.”_

_Peter frowned in confusion, “what? Who?”_

_“Harry.”_

_“oh.” A pause, “Ooohhhhh.” Peter chuckled loudly, “You just didn’t like us together because you wanted him for yourself.”_

_“Not true.”_

_“so true.”_

-

“it’s true.” Wanda supplied causing you to blush and groan slightly.

-

_[who of your sibling’s friends is the hottest?]_

_You clicked your tongue, “Oh Johnny by farrrrr.”_

-

“You like Johnny?” Harley questioned.

You rolled your eyes, “no I don’t _like_ him, I just recognize that he’s hot.” You patted Harley’s hand, “I’m not gonna steal your best friend.”

Harley rolled his eyes, “I was just gonna ask if you wanted me to set it up for you.”

“no.”

-

_[If your sibling killed someone, would you help them hide the body?]_

_Peter shook his head and sighed, “no.”_

_You looked at peter with contempt, “Wow, I bet Harley would help me.”_

_“Then ask him.”_

-

You looked to him expectantly with a brow raised. He scoffed, “of course I would help you.”

You reached out a hand to give him a fist bump before staring daggers at Peter, “see? Harley knows what it means to be a good brother.”

Peter just rolled his eyes, “still not helping you.”

-

_[Who’s your favorite aunt/uncle?]_

-

“alright!” Peter yelled quickly stopping the video, obviously remembering what he said. “that’s enough of this.”

“no!” Clint whined as he made grabby hands for the master remote. “c’mon we wanna see who you like best.”

Wanda sniggered, “just let them see it. Worse that happens is one of them kicks your ass during sparring.”

Peter just grumbled and unpaused the video.

-

_You shrugged and rolled your head slightly, “I don’t think I have a favorite… I’m closest to Sam but that doesn’t necessarily make him my favorite.”_

-

“hey! I take offense to that!” Sam whined

You shrugged slightly, “if it’s any consolation, you’re my favorite captain America.”

Sam smiled and turned back to the TV, “yeah I’ll take that. That’s good.”

-

_Peter nodded and answered quickly, “Thor.”_

_You laughed, “Nat’s gonna kill you”_

_Peter’s eyes widened in shock, “fuck! I take it back, it’s definitely Nat.”_

_You shook your head, “Can’t take it back now…”_

_Peter shrugged and casually said, “I’m dead.”_

-

Peter blushed and cautiously looked over to Natasha who sat with a deadly smirk on her face. Peter stuttered, “I mean- yes- no – I obviously- Of course it’s you!” He waved his arms around frantically, “ya know… spiders!”

Natasha just narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, “it’s okay Peter. I don’t care.” You fought back your laughter, “do you mind getting me a beer from the fridge? Since your standing…”

Peter jumped into action immediately, “of course!”

Bucky huffed out in laughter, “don’t be mean to the kid.”

You laughed as Nat rolled her eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

-

_[What’s the most embarrassing story you can think of about one of our family members? [if you can’t answer take 2 shots]_

_“One time Clint was trying to pull a prank on our dads and he was executing said plan through the air vents and one of the vent opening grate things was loose and when he put his weight on it, he fell through and onto Bucky’s lap in the common area so everyone saw it.” You waggled a finger in the air, “Very funny.”_

-

Clint frowned, “you’re the worst.”

-

_[Are there any secret relationships going on in the tower? If you can’t answer take 2 shots.]_

_“Can’t say.”_

_“Can’t say.”_

-

Bucky eyed Clint with a knowing expression. Clint sighed dramatically, “okay fine I take it back. You’re the best. Thanks for keeping me and buckaroo a secret.”

You grinned at him, “anytime.”

-

_[Is the black widow a maternal figure?]_

_Peter smiled, “actually yeah…”_

_“She babysat us all the time when our dads were unavailable or had date night or whatever.” You smiled as you recalled the fond memory._

_“Best aunt we could ask for.”_

-

Natasha smiled at the of you before hugging you each, “you guys are ruining my rep.”

You shrugged, “sure but in the best way possible.”

Natasha’s eyes softened slightly, “yeah I suppose.”

-

The video _finally_ ended with Peter and you slightly more drunk than you had hoped to get. You sunk deeper into the couch, a permanent pink ting on your cheeks. “I feel like that was way more embarrassing for me than Peter.”

Wanda laughed, “you did say you have no shame.”

Sam was next, “and obviously no filter.”

You rolled your eyes, “oh har har.”

Nat wrapped an arm over your shoulders and pulled you close, “you did great. It was fine.”

“thanks.” You smiled at her then glanced at the arm comforting you. “see? This is the reason your rep is ruined.”

Nat just scoffed and before playfully shoving you. You smiled at her before glancing around the room. Best family ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
